Describe Your Feelings In One Song!
by nanonine
Summary: Kami disuruh mendeskripsikan masing-masing anggota dan orang yang pernah kami jahatin nih. Readers berminat baca nggak? Baca ya?


DESCRIBE AKATSUKI MEMBER IN ONE SONG!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Song: Belong's to singer

Peringatan sebelum membaca: Ada beberapa lagu yang saya lupa siapa yang nyanyinya, hehehe. Maaf kalo mengganggu ya :D

Peringatan sesudah membaca: Jangan lupa meninggalkan 'tip' berupa review yaa :)

Pidato (bacot) dari author: Disini, anggota Akatsuki disuruh memberikan lagu yang mereka pikir cocok dengan topik yang saya tanyain. Read, Enjoy, Review.

Hai! Author lagi makan roti bayam sambil ngetik ini lho! Enak banget. Weeek! Hah? Ngga penting? Ih penting tau! Biar kalian tau author itu bergizi baik. Yeh, malah dilempar Jabulani. Iya deh, gue mulai. Huuh...nyem-nyem-nyem (makan roti bayam)

Tolong berikan satu lagu yang menurut kalian menggambarkan kepribadian Pein, dan berikan alasannya!

Konan: I Can't Stop Loving You-Bryan Adams. Habisnya, pelet yang dia kasih ke gue kelewat ampuh sih.

Itachi: Fuck You-Lily Alen. Sumpah, gue benci banget sama leader bokep nan sok kuasa itu.

Kisame: Whataya Want From Me-Adam Lambert. Mau lo apa sih Pein? Kemarin lo minta majalah Playboy 5 bundel, dah gue beliin. Eh, hari ini lo ngomelin gue cuma gara-gara gambar Miyabinya kurang hot. Pakyu!

Sasori: Friend Or Foe-T.a.t.u. Dia tuh musuh atau temen anak-anak Akatsuki sih? Kadang-kadang ngorbanin temen sendiri demi majalah bokepnya ato kasbonnya ke Kakuzu.

Deidara: Dead!-My Chemical Romance. Mati aja lo, un. Gue dah capek kerja sama lo tapi cuma digaji beras seperempat kilo.

Hidan: Devil In The Wishing Well-Five For Fighting. Sering gue denger dia ngedoa sama Jashin Sama, tapi kok dia ngedoain gue mati terus ya? Padahal gue kan immortal.

Kakuzu: Thank You-Dido. Thanks ya Pein! Udah bayar kasbon sih, baguslah. Tapi kurang 25 perak neh..lunasin ya!

Tobi: Cartoon Heroes-Aqua. Pein is my hero! Kalo ngga ada dia, pasti pasokan lolipop aku udah abis. I love you Pein Sama!

Zetsu: Ngikut Itachi.

Tolong deskripsikan Konan dalam satu lagu, berikut pendapat anda!

Pein: Nothing On You-B.O.B ft Bruno Mars. Dia itu cewek yang paliiiing cantik di dunia! Miyabi aja kalah. (gombal)

Itachi: Begitu Indah-Gaby. Dia indah banget..soalnya dia satu-satunya cewek yang gue lihat selama ini (keisolasi di Akatsuki bikin Itachi dungu soal cewek)

Kisame: Urang Mah Bae-Panas Dalam. Suka-suka gue dong, Nan, kalo gue naksir sama ikan lo yang namanya Jumilah! Emang lo ngurus! Huu!

Sasori: Crush-David Archuleta. Konan, kayaknya gue naksir elo deh!

Deidara: According To You-Orianthi. Soalnya gue sering diperlakuin sebagai babu sama dia un. Ga ada cakep-cakepnya tuh anak (digunting)

Hidan: Thanks For The Venom-My Chemical Romance. Trims atas racun yang lo masukkin ke dalam roasted rib gue! Gue tau lo lagi bantuin Pein bunuh gue kan. Sayangnya gue immortal! Mwahahahahahaha

Kakuzu: Paper Gangsta-Lady Gaga. Udah kayak gangster aja dia. Horror.

Tobi: Mama-My Chemical Romance. Udah kayak ibu sih! (apa Tobi ngga tau makna dari lirik Mama? -_-")

Zetsu: I See You-Leona Lewis. I see you kicking my anthurium Konan!

Tolong berikan satu lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanmu pada Itachi, beserta alasannya!

Pein: Don't Panic-Coldplay. Kalo dapet keriput jangan panik! Bikin orang repot aja. Mana elo minta-minta krim keriput terus lagi.

Konan: Rehab-Rihanna ft. Justin Timberlake. Itachi sepertinya butuh rehabilitasi, soalnya sering jerit-jerit nggak jelas kalo liat ayam.

Kisame: Feel Good inc.-Gorillaz. Yah..partner paling keren sih!

Sasori: Hilang Ingatan-Rocket Rockers. Bahasa kasarnya pikun. Baru lima menit lalu dia minta gue bikinin dia mi rebus, eh, lima menit berikutnya minta lagi.

Deidara: Dont Stand So Close To Me-Sting. Jangan deket-deket gue deh, un. Bau..

Hidan: Showbiz-MUSE. Doyan nampang sih..sebel gue.

Kakuzu: Time Is Running Out-MUSE. Waktu udah abis Itachi! Mana bayaran utang lo?

Tobi: Babyfather-Sade. Kalo ngga salah dia kan disayang banget sama ayahnya? Dia hebat! Tobi kagum!

Zetsu: Its My Life-Bon Jovi. Suka nggak mau diurus, tapi senengnya ngurusin orang. Its my life, Itachi!

Menurut anda, apa lagu yang pas untuk menggambarkan Kisame?

Pein: Dangerous and Moving-Tatu. Udah nyeremin, berbahaya, gerak lagi. hiii!

Konan: Swallowed in The Sea-Coldplay. Kisame kan seneng banget mainan air. Sayangnya nggak pernah kelelep.

Itachi: Cuts Like A Knife-Bryan Adams. Samehadamu itu lho, hebat sekali! Aku senang jadi partnermu karena senjatamu hebat banget.

Sasori: Soldier Of Love-Sade. Kasian kamu, ngejar-ngejar si Jumilah nggak dapet-dapet. Semoga berhasil ya!

Deidara: Beyond The Sea-Bobby Caldwell. Suka sekali nenggelamin diri ke dalam laut kalau lagi homesick, un.

Hidan: Under The Iron Sea-Keane. Dia tinggal di laut..terus..hobinya berkaitan dengan air.

Kakuzu: Hero-Il Divo. Dia kan legenda heronya Kirigakure? Menurut gue yang pas-pas aja sih :) .

Tobi: Under The Sea-Ariel Theme Song. Kisame Senpai lucu! Ngingetin Tobi sama Flounder yang di film Ariel!

Zetsu: Children Of The World-Bee Gees. Kita sama sih! Senasip!

berikan satu lagu yang mengingatkan anda akan Sasori.

Pein: Valentine's Day-Linkin Park. Punya sejarah hari valentine yang sangat buruk dengan seseorang. Wkwkwk...

Konan: Surga di Telapak Kaki Ibu-Sulis (kali?) Karena ngga ada surga di telapak kaki nenek gue pilih ini. Durhaka dia sama nenek sendiri..

Itachi: Bukan Boneka-Rini. Dia bukan boneka kan? Manusia juga bukan. Ah bingung gue (nggak nyambung)

Kisame: Fall Into Pieces-Avril Lavigne. Gampang rusak...kebanting samehada gue dikit (dikit?) aja tangannya udah mental.

Deidara: Forever Young-Alphaville. Danna hebat deh un! Udah tiga-puluh taunan mukanya mulus banget. Nggak kayak Itachi, umur lima belas taun aja udah ada keriputnya.

Hidan: Uhmm..apa ya..kayaknya sama-sama dengan si Deidara deh. Kagum gue sama keawetan mudanya.

Kakuzu: Hate On Me-Amber Riley. Heran, kok dia benci banget sama gue sih? Tiap diajakkin ngobrol ngabur mulu.

Tobi: Beat It-Michael Jackson. Deidara itu punyaku, Sasori danna! Jangan deket-deket! XP

Zetsu: Arigatou-Home Made Kazoku. Kemarin dia baru mupukkin bugenvil gue. Ada apa ya, tumben-tumbenan dia baik gitu?

Tolong berikan satu lagu yang (menurut anda) menggambarkan Deidara!

Pein: Blah-Blah-Blah-Ke$ha. Berisik! Aduuuh, banyak bacot banget soal seni. Sampe eneg dengernya.

Konan: Storyteller-Kid Rock. Seneng banget ngomong soal seni dan sebagainya sampe-sampe gue ngantuk.

Itachi: Kickass-MIKA. Saking bencinya sampe-sampe gue pengen nendang.

Kisame: Follow Me Junior-Crack Pop. Junior yang baek banget. Sopan deh. Walaupun banyak bacot. Bisa jadi kandidat babu yang baek dan benar.

Sasori: Ngikut Kisame. Nurut banget sih sama gue, ini itu mau diturutin. Babu yang hebat deh.

Hidan: Maid With Flaxen Hair-Debussy/Richard Stockholm. Memang dia itu junior sekaligus babu yang baik. Gue kagum dah.

Kakuzu: Don't Throw It All Away-Bee Gees. Deidara suka banget buang-buang duit yang udah sobek. Dont throw it Dei! Buat gue aja!

Tobi: Can't Stand Losing You-Sting. Senpai! Jangan pergi ya! Tobi sayaaaang banget sama senpai.

Zetsu: King Of Pain-Sting. Hebat deh dia, segala macam penderitaan bisa dia ambil. Salut!

7. Berikan lagu yang pas dengan Hidan!

Pein: Immortality-Celine Dion ft Bee Geez. Hebat banget orang itu, nggak bisa mati-mati. Sampe gue bosen ngeliatnya.

Konan: Nurutin Pein. Setuju gue sama Pein.

Itachi: True-Spandau Ballet. Walaupun orangnya brengsek, mulutnya acak-acakkan, kadang-kadang nampang kayak zombie. Tapi orangnya jujur.

Kisame: Don't Stop Believin-Glee Cast (setau gue sih yah..hehehe). Sangat mempercayai Jashin Sama sekalipun Jashin sama itu ajarannya sesat ampun-ampunan. Hebat kamu dan.

Sasori: 100 Years-Five For Fighting. Maksud gue 100 taun bukan cintanya. Tapi hidup lamanya itu loh. Kapan matinya sih?

Deidara: Say Little Prayer-Diane Agron. Doa terus dia un. Mau malem, siang, pagi, doa mulu. Ceramahnya juga kebanyakan. Bosen gue.

Kakuzu: Alors On Danse dari Stromae. Hihihi..dia pas banget sama Stromae yang mabok di VCnya.

Tobi: White Shadow-Coldplay. Menakutkan..apalagi desain zombienya. Horror banget! Aku takut sama Hidan Senpai...hiiiii.

Zetsu: Max-O-Man-Fourplay. Dibunuh, dicincang, dipanggang, dimakan, nggak akan mati dia. Aduh..padahal kayaknya enak lho.

8. Menurut kamu, Kakuzu orangnya gimana? Tolong berikan pendapatmu dalam bentuk lagu.

Pein: Spirit In The Material World-Sting. Orangnya matre banget. Mata duitan, ancur dah.

Konan: Dollar-Dollar Baby-Living. Minta uang mulu dia. Udah mirip .

Itachi: Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson. Senengnya nyolongin duit. Masa yah, kemarin gue baru aja megang dua ribu, pas gue lewat di depan dia, dia langsung ambil tuh duit. Dasar gak sopan.

Kisame: Money Honey-Lady GaGa. Dia kan cinta banget sama uangnya sampe-sampe dicipokin satu-satu.

Sasori: Cinta atau Uang-Cinta Laura. Pas banget sama dia. Cuma kalo Cinta Laura milih cinta, Kakuzu milih uangnya. Pantesan istrinya ceraiin si Kakuzu.

Deidara: Woke Up In Vegas-Kate Perry. Seperti penjudi-penjudi dari Vegas. Banyak duit, belagu, ah, ancur dah..pokoknya orang yang rela kotor demi duit un.

Hidan: Billionaire-Bruno Mars ft. Travie Moody. Jangan tanya kenapa gue milih lagu ini. Gue disogok sama dia. Lagian ini lagu favoritnya..gue gak nemu lagu lain.

Tobi: Obat Hati-Opick. Pasti Kakuzu itu orangnya sebenarnya mulia. Walaupun mata duitan. Liat aja, Kakuzu seneng pake kerudung walaupun nggak diharuskan!

Zetsu: Pokerface-Lady GaGa. That !$*ing person really know how to hide his passion for money.

9. Sekarang, tolong berikan pesan dan kesan untuk Tobi melalui lagu pilihanmu!

Pein: Citizen Erased-MUSE. Warga negara yang terhapus dari lingkungannya sendiri...idiotlah.

Konan: Baby-Justin Bieber. Dia betul-betul anak yang lucuu!

Itachi: Mumbling about Me-Operation Aborted. Seneng banget bacot kagak jelas. Berisik pokoknya.

Kisame: Bad Day-Daniel Powter. He really are Bad Day for me. His mumbler, his voice...it annoyed me. Really.

Sasori: I Hate You More Than Ever-Buzzing Frequency. Aduh, benci lah gue sama dia. Ngegantiin gue seenaknya, terus macem-macem. Ngira gue naksir sama Deidara lagi.

Deidara: Give You Hell-The All American Reject. Enough said. Gue muak sama dia un.

Hidan: Lollipop-MIKA. Dia suka lollipop kan? Yah..itu aja sih kesan gue buat dia. Nggak gitu deket soalnya.

Kakuzu: Smile-Lily Alen. Dia memberikan gue banyak senyum. Karena gampang dibego-begoin! Gue suruh dia kasih uang ke gue cuman 5000 aja, eh sama dia malah dikasih 50.000.

Zetsu: Parasit-Gita Gutawa. Annoying. Nyebelin. Berisik.

10. Kesan dan pesan buat Zetsu? Tolong tuangkan dalam lagu ya!

Pein: Pianoman-Billie Joel. Maksudnya bukan dia pinter main piano ya. Maksudnya, dia itu menyedihkan kayak piano man yang diceritain sama lagunya Billie Joel.

Konan: Imagine-John Lennon. Dia itu..cacat..kasihan banget. Lagu Imaginenya John Lennon cocok banget buat dia.

Itachi: Don't Stop Believin (lupa yang nyanyi siapa). Percaya deh, suatu hari nanti Tuhan akan memberikan jalan yang terbaik! Pasti! Pasti suatu hari nanti Dia akan memberikan anggota fisik yang lengkap sama lo!

Kisame: Jangan Menyerah-D'Massiv. Jangan menyerah ya Zet! Nanti Tuhan akan menjadikan lo makhluknya yang sempurna. Pasti brother! Sabar yah! *terharu*

Sasori: Wheels-Foo Fighters. Hidup itu kayak roda...pasti naik turun. Zetsu pasti akan beruntung suatu hari nanti. Yakin deh! :)

Deidara: Everything's Not Lost-Coldplay. Nggak semuanya ilang, un. Pasti Zetsu bakal mendapatkan apa yang telah hilang dari Zetsu suatu hari nanti.

Hidan: One Day-Opshop. Suatu hari nanti elo bisa berdiri sambil main voli sama gue Zet. Keep believing in Jashin! Hiks..

Kakuzu: One Step At A Time-Jordin Spark. Jordin Spark aja kalo mau nyanyi belajar dulu Zet! Jadi belajarlah menerima kenyataan hidup ya! We always appreciate you! :'D

Tobi: This Is It-Michael Jackson. Senpai, itu lagunya enak banget loh! Beliin buat Tobi dong!

Bonus Question #1: Tolong berikan lagu buat orang yang kalian hormati/sayangi/sesali!

Konan dan Pein: Apologize-Timberland. Buat Guru Jiraiya..aku minta maaf banget yah udah ngebiarin Pein ngebunuh guru!

Itachi: Because You Love Me-Celine Dion. Harusnya aku udah jadi kebangaan ayah..ibu..sama Sasuke. Aku cinta kalian! Maafin aku ya!

Kisame: Eeeh apa ya..aduh..gue ngga ngekhianatin siapa-siapa nih..oh ya, buat keluarga Hoshigaki, dan rakyat Kirigakure, gue persembahkan lagu Hard To Say I'm Sorry dari Chicago karena sudah mengecewakan.

Sasori: Superwoman-Alicia Keys buat Nenek Chiyo. Maafin Sasori ya udah ninggalin nenek gitu aja...

Deidara: First Train Home-Imogen Heap. Aku pengen banget pulang, un..tapi aku udah terlanjur jadi jahat disana. Maafin aku ya, Tsuchikage sama Kurotsuchi..

Hidan dan Kakuzu: Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne buat istrinya Asuma..Kurenai. Maafin kita ya..udah bikin anakmu nggak berbapak..

Tobi: T.a.t.u-Gomenasai. Maaf buat klan Uchiha karena udah mengaruhin Itachi buat ngebunuhin klan Uchiha..maaf banget..

Zetsu: Sorry-Tracy Bennet. Buat orang-orang yang gue makan..maaf ya!

Bonus Question #2: Tolong persembahkan lagu untuk orang yang kalian cinta..sekaligus kata-kata cintanya..

Pein: Shoulder To Cry On-Tommy Page. Buat Konan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kalau-kalau kau membutuhkanku..hehehe (getek karena ngga bisa ngomong kata-kata romantis)

Konan: Everything-Michael Buble. Aku sayaaang banget sama Pein. Pein itu segalanya deh! Aku betul-betul cinta.

Itachi: Buat adek aja yah? Kan sama-sama cinta sodara ini. Lagunya Right Here Waitingnya Richard Marx. Aku tahu Sasuke benci sama aku, pengen ngebunuh aku, tapi aku tetep nungguin dia. Tetep sayang sama dia. Hehe.

Kisame: Buat...ah, ngga tau euy buat siapa. Buat Ariel Little Mermaid aja..aku mau ngasih lagu ini. Lagunya Lost In Your Eyes dari Debbie Gibson. Walaupun kamu udah nikah sama Erik..aku..aku tetep cinta!

Sasori: Buat..Karura. Lagu George Benson yang Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You. Walaupun kamu udah ada anak tiga, suaminya Kazekage..aku tetep cinta.

Deidara: I'd Really Love To See You Tonight-England Dan ft. John Ford Coley. Buat Kurotsuchi. Sumpah..aku kangen banget. Hehe.

Tobi: No comment..

Zetsu: No comment juga...


End file.
